


Little Bird

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean and Castiel's encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

Before he sees he knows. His lip forms the perfect smirk. It's only been a week since his transformation and he already was having unwanted visitors. Fortunately for him, hiding from his annoying little brother was easy but he couldn't say the same thing for the angel. This wasn't the first visit though. Even if Cas didn't really announce his presence the newly transformed demon could easily sense him.

Back turned, Dean cracks his neck. This was starting to get quite dull. He was sick and tired of feeling the angel's blue eyes constantly staring down at him. Like Cas was so perfect. For an angel, Castiel was quite the screw up. His eyes flashing black, Dean shouts out to the angel in a firm yet annoyed tone.

"I know you're there. Whatever you're gonna say just say it already."

Silence follows and Dean knows the angel is trying to decide. This was just getting stupider and stupider. Slowly, the hunter reaches to the inside of his jacket. Feeling the angel's blade smooth surface, he relaxes. Good thing he always came prepared. First, he would take care of the angel. Then his brother. The perfect plan. Flawless.

"You must come with me Dean."

"And why is that?"

"We can heal you."

"I ain't sick."

Again, silence follows. So expected. Of course the angel of the lord wanted him "healed". Dean was his perfect little toy. But what would a broken toy be useful for? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The demon turns. Green eyes facing blue, Dean snarls. He can see that the angel is uncomfortable. His eyes shift to the ground and Dean laughs. How pathetic.

"Poor little angel." He muses. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I will use force."

"It'll be the last thing you do, pretty boy."

"I am sorry Dean."

Now black, eyes widen. Anger starts to build up inside him. He's kidding right? What did Cas think he would do? He would apologize and they would walk in to the sunset together? Dean was happy. He was strong, soulless and free. No saving the world bullshit. Not dealing with little brother's shit. And no dealing with Castiel's stupid angel drama. What more could he want.

He grins. It was time to end this. Enough chit chat. Closing the distance between them, he knocks the angel down to the cold concrete ground. He doesn't bother to take the angel blade out. He would have a little fun first. A little payback for all the shit. He was much stronger than the average angel now. Cas seemed to realize this. He doesn't move. Doesn't struggle. Dean didn't understand nor cared.

His lips moving against Castiel's ear, he whispers and mocks.

"You always have been so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

His lips travel along the angel's jaw. He would hurt Cas in the most worst way possible. Hopefully this time he would stay away. This time he would learn. Dean hears him whimper. Castiel writhes against him, trying to push the other man off of him. Dean smirks against his cheek. As always, the angel would fail.

Soft lips find cracked ones. Dean sucks, bites and pulls. Finally Castiel's lips parts with a loud moan. The demon sneaks his tongue inside and devours the angel's mouth. Not leaving anywhere un tasted, he grinds against him. Castiel's hand finds his way in Dean's hair and pulls at it. The demon growls.

He pulls away and puts a hand on the other's throat. Blue eyes stares at him. The angel is confused, worried even. Most importantly he was blaming himself for being stupid. Naïve. Just how Dean wanted. Making sure that it would leave a bruise later on, he squeezes. Dean leans over. Cackling, he breathes one last sentence out to Cas.

"You can't cure this Castiel. You can't, you won't. I won't let you. But if you want, you can gladly be my perfect little bitch."

A wind blows and the angel is gone. Dean rolls his eyes as he gets up. Damn that Castiel. Always so god damned dramatic. He was actually hoping Cas would pick the second option. It would've been fun.

Oh well. He could always find some talented hookers. He wouldn't be seeing Cas anytime soon anyway.


End file.
